


Accidental Authority

by Duganator01



Series: RWBY Oneshots [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Jaune Is A Good Brother, Volume 7 (RWBY), potential kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duganator01/pseuds/Duganator01
Summary: Jaune has only known these kids for like five days, but damn it if anything happened to them he would kill everyone in Remnant and then himself. And he'd like to think that he's a good brother, but he didn't know when or how these little monsters managed to worm their ways into his heart.
Relationships: Jaune And His Kids
Series: RWBY Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Accidental Authority

**Author's Note:**

> From the Bad Things Bingo prompt: Big Brother Instinct

Just a few more kids to drop off, then he would be done for the day. Maybe this time he’d actually be able to say no to the casserole. Aw who was he kidding. The casseroles were mandatory, and he knew it.

And the kids were nice and all, but sometimes-

“Mr. John! Jett won’t stop pulling on my hair!” A little girl whined, pulling on his sash.

“Jett, please stop pulling on Olive’s hair?” Jaune asked, not even looking down at them. Just a few more stops. Just a _ few _ more stops. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up from the cold, and he was regretting for the first time cutting his hair right as they arrived on the continent covered in tundra.

“Olive started it!” Jett responded petulantly, sticking his tongue out at her.

“No I didn’t!”

Jaune sighed and brought the duckling trail of kids to a reluctant halt. “Okay guys, lets calm down and talk this out,” he said, crouching down to look Jett in the eyes. It was getting dark now, and he didn’t trust in his abilities to keep them all safe by himself if the sun set without getting them all home. 

Jett wouldn’t meet his eyes, and even Olive was looking a little taken aback by how seriously he seemed to be taking this all of a sudden. “Now Jett,” Jaune said, tilting his head to one side so he could look at the boy in the eyes. “Say sorry to Olive for pulling her hair. Please.” 

He added that at the last second, totally nailing this sort-of authority figure vibe he accidentally stumbled into somehow.

“M’sorry, Olive,” Jett mumbled, scuffing his feet on the ground.

“Now Olive, what do you say back?” Jaune prompted, wondering how he got to this moment in his life.

“It’s okay, Jett,” she responded, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

“Well well well,” a smooth raspy voice chuckled from behind Jaune, “What do we have here?”

Jaune froze. This can’t be happening. It was still happening though, no matter how much he wished that it would stop happening. Because it couldn’t be happening. Not here. Not now when there were too many variables, and too many people in danger. Not now when his _ kids _ were in the line of fire.

“Hey Mister?” one of the kids called from the back, thankfully not noticing that Jaune had paled a few too many shades and how his eyes seemed to have become unfocused. “Your friend asked a question.”

“It’s okay, kids,” Jaune forced out through a clenched-teeth smile as he stood and turned to face the man who had spoken. “My friend and I are just gonna have a little chat.” 

As soon as his back was to his kids, he drew his sword and held it out, blocking any of them from getting past him in what he hoped was a casual sort of way. His symbol glowed blue on his shield and expanded to twice its size, giving him an even larger barrier between his kids and the enemy.

The enemy that was standing there with a far too pleased manic grin on his face, and whose now-mechanized scorpion tail was already glowing violet with venom. The tail that he clearly remembered being cut off right after if stabbed Qrow in the chest and nearly killed him. Qrow, who was the most experienced Hunter he’d ever seen. Who got stabbed and nearly killed by this man, who _ laughed _ all the way through the fight.

But none of that mattered. It didn’t matter that Jaune was outmatched, or that his kids were gathering around his legs and staring with wide eyes up at Tyrian. What mattered was making sure that the panicked screaming in the back of his mind didn’t become an actual external thing. 

And what really mattered was that he got all of his kids out of here safely. “Just stay behind me, kids!” Jaune told them, fighting as hard as he could to keep his voice sounding calm. “Everything is gonna be fine.”

Tyrian stalked closer to him, smile growing impossibly wider. “Well isn’t this a wonderful surprise!” the man exclaimed, leaning far too close to Jaune’s face. Jaune thanked any gods that might be listening that the kids took a few steps back. 

“I just need you guys to get inside!” Jaune said, glancing back at them with what he hoped was a reassuring smile on his face. Jett was shaking and was holding Olive’s hand, and Jaune’s voice got caught in his throat at the sight. They were so scared, and he couldn’t do jack shit about it. The best he could do was get them away from the fight, or…

...or he could lead Tyrian away from them. As soon as this thought crossed his mind, the rest of him latched onto it as the best and suddenly only course of action. He had to keep the kids safe, and, as Tyrian was now staring at him with a curious and somehow hungry expression, the man was clearly only interested in him. And by the gods he could work with that.

Jaune took an extremely reluctant step away from the group of increasingly scared kids. One of them clung at his legs in an attempt to keep him from walking away, and it took all of his strength to keep going. “Don’t worry kids, everything is okay!” Jaune said, nodding his kids back in the direction they came. “Why don’t you all go back to Henry’s house, while I talk to my...friend?”

“You again?” Tyrian asked, circling around his side and sounding delighted. Jaune could hear the pattering of tiny feet running back down the cobble streets behind him, and he nearly sighed in relief. Certainly the forced smile dropped from his face as soon as his kids were safely away from the maniac.

The maniac that now had Jaune effectively at his mercy, in the dark, alone, in the middle of a strange city.

But Jaune’s kids were safe, and they would be able to wake up to see the sun tomorrow morning. Even if it was looking like he wouldn’t.


End file.
